Perseus Jackson: The Betrayed Guardian
by FsURiptide
Summary: When Percy comes back from his six month quest to earn Annabeth's hand, only to find that she cheated on him, the hero of olympus goes into a deep state of depression. He is only brought deeper in when he finds his mother and Step-Father dead. Afraid for his safety the council decides to give him a new purpose, as the Guardian of the Hunt. Rated M for Language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my try at a Pertemis story. So tell me what you think this is a short chapter but if you guys like it i will post more very quickly. Disclaimer: i do not own PJO or HOO.**

Percy's PoV

Endings what do you think of them, hmm? Some are good, yet most turn out the very opposite of that. This word 'endings' has many meanings, but for me it meant the end of everything I had worked for in my life, my respect that I had earned, the end of being noticed by my fellow demigods, and worst of all the end of my relationship. Don't understand here let me start from the beginning.

I just finished my six-month quest to earn the right to date Annabeth from Athena and I was happy as I could be. As I walked across the barrier I felt a godly presence from behind me and I quickly turned to see who had appeared. As I turned I was met with a pair of stormy grey eyes that were filled with, dare I say happiness. " Lady Athena why are you so happy," I asked with an eyebrow raised. " No reason boy, now here take it and go," she said making me wonder what was with the sudden change of mood. I opened the tiny box to see a perfect ring. It was silver with emerald laced all around it in intricate designs with a deep sea-green emerald for the stone, that had a stormy grey owl holding a trident in it's talons etched into the emerald. " That is a very special ring, the best Hephaestus has ever made," she said with a small smile, which I returned gladly. " Thank you Lady Athena, and give my thanks to Lord Hephaestus for me please," I said receiving a nod before she flashed away. I was finally able to return to the place that I called home for the past six years, and I was finally going to propose to Annabeth.

As I walked through the camp I decided to ask around and see if anyone would know where Annabeth was. I waved to a few of my friends but to my surprise none of them waved back. I was a little taken back by that but decided to not really think about it. Everyone would just look away from me and not tell me a thing that was until I ran into Connor Stoll the mischievous son of Hermes. " Hey Percy your back long time no see," Connor said with a smile. " Hey Connor do you know where Annabeth is," I asked hopeful he would. He suddenly looked down avoiding eye contact, " Why don't you try her cabin, if she is not there then I don't know where she would be," he said before hurriedly running off before I could ask him anything else. ' Why is everyone acting so weird' I thought to myself as I walked to the Athena cabin.

" Hey Percy your back," Malcolm said as he opened the door. " I'm just looking for Annabeth, do you know where she is Malcolm," I asked and he did the same thing everyone else was doing. " No Perce I'm sorry but I haven't seen her since this morning so can't help you," he said before closing the door in my face. I stepped back highly surprised that he did that and now I was really weird out by how people had been acting. ' Well shit, I guess I'll just have to wait until dinner to see her' I thought and began my trek towards the beach were I was going to go swimming for a while until dinner.

I had just begun taking off my shirt when a glint of blonde hair caught my eye. As I turned to see what it was I immediately felt heart broken. Standing in front of me was Annabeth holding hands with some demigod I had never met before and she was smiling a sickening smile at him. I could already feel the pain of betrayal forming in my chest. It only worsened when I heard what they said, " Annie don't you have a boyfriend," he said with a cocky tone. " Who Percy, forget him I don't love him anymore, my eye is on a certain son of Poseidon right in front of me," she said as she leaned in and kissed him. I could feel the tears rolling down my face as I stormed up to her. " What the fuck Annabeth, how could you do this to me, after all I have done to earn your mothers approval you cheat on me with my own half-brother," I said yelling that last few words. The water was beginning to become a very wild thing and was thrashing all around from my anger. " Like I just said I don't love you anymore," she said coldly making my heart shatter even more. " Annabeth I was doing all of those trials for nothing then, I did it so I could be with you I even had Hephaestus make you a ring but forget that," I said showing her the ring before throwing it into the water. " Hey little bitch why don't you calm down," the boy said before my fist connected with his face sending him to the ground. " Percy what the hell did you do that for," Annabeth yelled as she kneeled next to the boy. " If you want to talk smack, your going to get smacked around, now if you want to continue this meet me at the sword arena in thirty minutes," I yelled in anger as I stormed off.

**So once again sorry for the very short chapter but i want to know what you guys think before i get real into it. So review to tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter i am really surprised that i got this many views in one day. So i made this one a lot longer than the last chapter. Disclaimer: i do not own PJO or HOO**

I waited for only ten minutes for my half-brother to walk into the arena. " Are you sure you want to go up against the strongest demigod of this era," He said with his arms out wide sword in hand. " I should be asking you the same thing," I said drawing Anaklusmos, getting into my fighting position. " Well little bastard let's get this started," he said. As he charged me I dug my foot into the ground, and all in one motion disarmed him, while tripping him, before kicking him hard enough while he was falling to send him across the arena. " Now you see why you don't mess with me," I said before walking out. The campers were clearly mad at me, " So that is how you treat a new camper, much less your own half-brother Percy, how could you hurt him like that," Annabeth said stopping me dead in my tracks. " Annabeth don't ever speak to me again you bitch you broke my heart, and now you are more worried about how I hurt him, don't you know how bad you hurt me, just forget it you won't see me again now leave me the fuck alone," I said and I could feel the tears coming down my face and ran to my cabin to pack my things. Sure what I said was kind of mean, but that bitch broke my heart and I couldn't help it. First Annabeth, and now the camp think I am a ruthless little crybaby, and they ran to help him when he was down but not a single one even tried to comfort me, I see how it is win two wars for someone and after the end they throw you out like yesterdays trash. Well I've had it I'm leaving to go see my mom; at least I can have a little comfort in her I thought as I walked up the hill. I reached the top of the hill and turned around to take one last look at the camp before running down the other side.

" Mom I'm home where are you," I said in a horse voice and received no response. I looked around and decided to see if she was asleep. I'll tell you now that was a big mistake. As soon as I opened the door I could smell the stench of death. I looked down and fell to my knees. Lying in front of me was my mom and stepfather. They each had a bullet to the head. " NOO why did this have to happen to you mom," I cried out loud. " First, Annabeth and camp," I said, " and now this." " Mom why you," I said holding her in my arms.

Poseidon's PoV

I watched Percy with a great sorrow in my heart. Then he started to do something that I would never let myself get over if I let happen. He drew Anaklusmos and turned the blade around ready to stab him. My eyes immediately widened and I flashed to the apartment kicking the blade out of his hand. " Percy what were you thinking," I said, " Dad what else am I going to do, my friends no longer accept me because of my half-brother, Annabeth dumped me for him, and now my mom and step-father are dead," he said making my heart hurt, " You know I would have taken you in no matter what the ancient laws say," I said trying to make him cheer up. " I couldn't accept I don't think I could deal with Triton harassing me, or with Amphitrite being mad at me for no apparent reason," he said and I knew it was true. " Well son come to Olympus and maybe we can sort something out," I pleaded and he looked me up and down. For the first time I noticed how much joy and happiness his eyes had lost, they were now dark green and showed much sorrow. " Ok I will come with you Dad," he said and I nodded putting a hand on his shoulder flashing us to Olympus.

Percy's PoV

" Perseus Jackson," you stand before us today because of your attempt at suicide," Zeus said for once quietly. " Why Hero of Olympus, I know that you are hurt so much and feel the pain tenfold, but that could be healed over time," he said again shocking me at how much he seemed to care. " Because the pain is too much to bear, after _she _left me for my half-brother, the camp treated me like I was evil because I kicked his ass, and when I found my mom dead it was too much for my heart to bear I couldn't help but try," he said giving many Olympians a reason to be sad. " Perseus, are you stable enough to live on your own," Zeus asked, " Personally Lord Zeus I don't really know," he said making Zeus get a thoughtful look on his face and then he smirked and threw a sideward's glance at Artemis, before her face turned red with anger, but that was calmed down by a glare from Zeus. " Perseus if we gave you something to do, like Artemis' guardian, would that keep you occupied enough, and help you forget about what has happened," Zeus asked hopefully. I thought for a little bit about what would this do for me, yeah it would get my mind off things, but I would be living with a bunch of man haters, but then again I would get to see Thalia more. " Yeah I guess," I said and Zeus began to smile ear to ear. " Well Perseus now that you accepted you will become the Guardian of Artemis and her hunters," he said making my eyes go wide with disbelief. I looked at Artemis and she nodded, Hestia had a motherly smile on her face, and Aphrodite looked like she was contemplating something. " Even if I don't need a Guardian boy, father insists," she said, " Besides father how do I know he won't leave from all the work, or not work at all," I heard her say to her father. I kneeled in front of Artemis, " I Perseus Jackson, swear on the River Styx and Chaos the Creator that I will protect you and the hunt until my dying breath," I said and she had a look of satisfaction on her face.

" Son you should not have," Poseidon started to say before a sudden feeling of a great power cut him off, and a helix with an eyeball formed above me before a man descended from it. His robes looked as if they were made of the galaxy, and his eyes were literally swirling with power. I went to bow but he waved that off. " Hmm, Perseus Jackson yes you are an interesting case, I have watched you through your life, through the good times and bad I have seen you time and time again risk your life for your friends only for them to cast you aside now, Perseus tell me why did you swear in my name," he said making me think. " I really don't know it just felt right," I said speaking the truth. " Well your life is too interesting to loose so I give you a blessing," he said shooting me with a ball of black energy. My right arm was a rather large wicked looking blade, and my left arm had a claw hand (Prototype anyone). " Think about them going away and they will, Perseus even though i gave you these to use you must only use them when in a time of great need they drain high amounts of your energy and can kill you if you use them for too long, now besides that you have received my blessing, you are faster, stronger, smarter, have more agility, better reflexes, you can jump extremely high, and can take high amounts of damage without dying, you can also fall from any height without worry of damage," he said and I smiled at him returning my arms back to normal, " Thank you Lord Chaos," I said and he smiled before disappearing. " Well Perseus since you are done there it is my turn to bless you," Hestia said. " Will you become my champion Percy," she asked and I nodded without hesitation making her squeal before I was blasted with another ball of energy and I could tell immediately that I had control over fire, " Percy there is two parts to my blessing, the blessing of the hearth, and the blessing of the home, the hearth gives you fire elemental abilities, while the home blessing gives you the ability to summon any home made food nothing fancy but home made, and have a slight healing ability," Hestia said in my head and I nodded. " Oh my turn," Aphrodite screeched but it was too late for me to say something. I was hit by a cloud of pink smoke and checked to see if anything changed. I was in different clothes a leather jacket with a hood (Alex Mercer Jacket) some loose skinny jeans and a belt to keep them from falling off, and a pair of boots, other than that all I could tell was that I might have been taller. I looked around with a look that said anyone else. " Hmm yes Perseus if you could have any three of your abilities amplified what would they be," Zeus asked, " I would like my speed, strength, and agility to be increased please," I said and he snapped his fingers making me shudder as I felt the new strength come into me. " Percy my son what is it you would like from me," Poseidon asked, " I would like to be able to form ice out of the smallest moisture in the air," I said and he nodded blasting me with a cold energy blast. " Thank you all of you," I said before they all flashed out leaving just Artemis and Me. " Lady Artemis where would you like for me to meet you," I asked. " The Rocky Mountains," She said before flashing away. " Hey Hermes could you do me a solid and get me to the Rockies," I asked hopefully until I felt as if my body had just been stepped on by Typhon for a few seconds before i felt as if i was falling. I opened my eyes and looked down cussing at Hermes for doing this to me. The Hunters camp was directly below me and at the rat i was going i'm sure they saw me. There was a clearing outside of camp so i angled myself towards it so i would not cause any damage to the camp. As i got close to the ground i flipped to where my feet were down and landed in a crouched position with a fist on the ground to stop me from falling forward.

**So what did you think. Review to tell me**


End file.
